La renarde
by Azilia07
Summary: Tamamo, la favorite du défunt empereur, était connue pour sa grande beauté. Une beauté qui cachait bien des secrets.


**Disclaimer :** Domaine public.  
**Notes : **Inspiré des femmes-renardes et en particulier de ce conte. Rédigé pour le défi mai-juin "Catastrophe" de **mytho_manie**.

* * *

L'encens dans le temple était si parfumé qu'il étouffait presque la foule ; à moins que ce ne soient les larmes. L'empereur était mort à l'étonnement de tous ; lui qui paraissait si vigoureux malgré son âge avancé avait succombé à la maladie. Nombre de proches pleuraient, chacun accordait un dernier regard, une dernière parole, au corps. Le fils de l'empereur, Konoe, avait l'impression qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Probablement la faute à l'hypocrisie qu'il sentait dans les paroles et expressions de certaines personnes : une cour impériale comporte nombre de mensonges. La méfiance était de rigueur pour lui qui allait succéder à son père.

Un silence soudain emplit le temple qui bruissait auparavant des rumeurs, des chuchotements perfides. Les flammes des bougies rayonnèrent davantage, comme si un vent les ravivait. Une femme s'avançait, la foule se divisait à son approche, lui traçant un chemin jusqu'au corps. Quel étrange spectacle, quelle différence entre l'empereur mort, flétri par l'âge, et cette femme qui resplendissait de jeunesse et demeurait belle malgré le masque de tragédie qu'avait pris son visage. Il semblait même à Konoe que la tristesse magnifiait sa beauté. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, et sa peau aussi éclatante que la neige.

Il vit à peine que la femme était venu jusqu'à lui, glissant sur le sol sans un bruit. Elle baissa la tête, exposant sa nuque.

— Grand Konoe, veuillez recevoir les vœux de Tamamo, simple favorite de notre empereur qui a du nous quitter si promptement. Ma douleur accompagne la votre. J'ose espérer un jour pouvoir vous aider à l'apaiser...

Konoe ne releva pas le ton de cette femme qui aurait pu prêter à confusion. Son âme s'était perdu dans les yeux noirs, bijoux dans un blanc écrin. Le jeune homme balbutia de confuses paroles que Tamamo accueillit avec une inclination de la tête avant de quitter les lieux, repartant comme elle était venue. Entourée de mystères.

* * *

Tamamo souriait à son reflet, le caressant avec amour. Elle était superbe, comme toujours. Ses lèvres peintes se détachaient du masque blanc de son visage tels des gouttes de sang dans la neige. La cour entière était à ses pieds, les hommes admirant sa beauté, les femmes la jalousant. L'empereur lui-même, le tout jeune empereur Konoe, n'avait pas su résister. Favorite du père, elle était devenue favorite du fils. Que les hommes étaient faibles.

Mais ces derniers temps, Tamamo n'avait pu voir l'empereur. Celui-ci était enfermé dans ses quartiers. La dernière fois que la favorite avait pu le voir, ce dernier gisait dans son lit, luisant de sueur. Elle avait voulu l'approcher, lui exprimer quelques mots pour l'aider dans cette dure épreuve mais le médecin l'avait écarté. Un vulgaire individu aux mains sèches, un vieillard méfiant ! Tamamo avait ravalé sa colère, mais ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Et depuis on lui refusait l'entrée, lui affirmant que la maladie était contagieuse, qu'elle pourrait entacher sa beauté. Tamamo savait combien cela était faux.

Enfin, l'empereur ne pourrait tenir longtemps. La maladie le rongeait peu à peu, la mort ne serait qu'une délivrance. Tamamo rajusta ses bijoux, se leva. Son temps au palais était terminé. Avec la mort de l'empereur, plus rien ne la retenait ici. On la chasserait sans doute de la cour, ne lui laissant que des vêtements grossiers, lui retirant tous ses biens. Mieux valait partir discrètement avant qu'un garde ne vienne la trouver ici.

Le coulissement de la porte la fit sursauter. Un homme entra dans la pièce, sans même un salut. Tamamo se recula en voyant la tenue caractéristique des exorcistes. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Réprimant ses tremblements, la favorite se força à sourire :

— Que me vaut cette visite ?  
— L'Empereur m'a demandé de mener une prière avec vous. Pour l'aider à combattre la maladie.  
— C'est fort agréable à lui d'y avoir pensé, mais je puis prier moi-même sans l'aide de...

L'exorciste ne l'écouta pas, commençant à mener ses prières. Le cœur de la favorite commença à s'emballer : elle en entendait les pulsations. Se plaquant dos contre le mur, Tamamo tenta de ne pas flancher. Les paroles saintes emplissaient ses oreilles, rendait ses jambes faibles. L'exorciste amplifiait sa voix, rendant impossible à Tamamo de fuir. Quel empereur stupide ! S'il n'avait pas fait appel à cet homme, elle aurait pu...

La favorite s'était retrouvée à genoux, plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, un grognement animal. Tombant face au sol, la femme planta ses ongles dans le plancher, ils poussèrent pour devenir griffes. Une queue de renard, d'un roux comparable aux feuilles d'érable en automne, sortit du kimono, battant le sol par saccades. De la favorite, il ne restait que le kimono. Il en sortit une renarde dont les neufs queues frappaient mur et sol, tandis que l'animal grognait.

A la vue de l'animal, l'exorciste se jeta dans le couloir, appelant les gardes. La renarde qui fut Tamamo en profita pour fuir, passant entre les jambes des personnes qui s'interposaient sur son chemin. Les cris qu'elle entendait derrière elle ne l'empêchèrent pas de courir davantage, bien au contraire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la renarde se faufila dans les bois les plus proches, se cachant parmi les feuillages.

Aucune voix humaine ne se faisant entendre, elle reprit sa forme humaine, redevenant une femme superbe, nue comme au premier jour. Elle savait que cela allait mal tourner, mais pas à ce point. Tout avait été bien plus simple avec l'ancien empereur, le vieil homme ne se méfiait de rien et était faible devant les femmes, surtout jeunes. Mais le fils avait su user de discernement, ou avait eu simplement de la chance.

— Si je retrouve cet exorciste, je jure de m'en venger !

Quant à l'empereur, qu'il profite de sa soudaine guérison. Connaissant la source de son mal, l'exorciste allait sans nul doute pouvoir le sauver de la maladie lancée par la renarde. Mais peu importait à Tamamo tant qu'elle était libre et en vie, elle trouverait une autre victime dont elle pourrait profiter de ses richesses et de sa crédulité. Certaine d'assurer ses futures victoires, la renarde sortit de sa cachette. Elle trouverait bien un voyageur crédule qui, face à sa beauté, saurait lui donner des vêtements, voire plus.

* * *

On raconte que quelques jours plus tard un chasseur vint apporter à l'empereur un étrange cadeau. Dépliant l'étoffe grossière, il dévoila une renarde au pelage d'un roux flamboyant. Mais plus curieux était encore les neufs queues qu'elle possédait. A la vue de cet étrange animal, l'empereur Konoe aurait laissé échapper des paroles, accompagnées de larmes :

— Cette renarde fut une femme que j'aimais, et ce malgré son cœur sombre. Qu'on l'enterre dans les jardins du palais.

Le souhait de l'empereur fut respecté. Chaque jour, celui-ci se rendait sur la tombe érigée au nom de la favorite Tamamo. Personne, pas même l'exorciste, ne sut le sauver d'une telle passion. On retrouvera un soir l'empereur mort sur la tombe, son visage empreint de sérénité. Probablement heureux à l'idée de retrouver la femme qu'il avait continuer à aimer, et ce malgré sa véritable nature.


End file.
